To catch a cats heart
by HappyVampire
Summary: Its been sixteen years since Karin and Grimmjow's children, Grimmji and Koizora were born. They live a normal life...if you call transforming into creatures with cat ears, paws, fangs and a tail at will normal. Their parents had their drama/love story when they were young, and now...its their turn. Based on my other story, Forever Changed.


Something whispered to me while I slept, and finally, I opened my eyes slowly.

"We're going to be late for school, sis," Grimmji said, leaning over me on my bed. He was already dressed in his white shirt, black coat, red tie and black pants that made up his uniform.

"Get mine," I muttered, knowing he'd know I wanted my uniform which was exactly like his except instead of pants it had a skirt. He jumped of the bed, walking over to my closet.

"Not even bothering to lay it out, eh? And look, you've got it laying on a pile of cloths. It'll get wrinkled, you know?" I ignored him, sitting up.

"Mom and Dad made breakfast. Kinda a 'Good luck on school' for the summer ending." I nodded. I could already smell the bacon and pancakes. "Don't go back to sleep, get ready," Grimmji ordered, walking out of the room to let me change. I jumped in the shower for a few second, put on my uniform, and brushed through my waist-length blue hair. There was no mistaking that me and Grimmji were twins, we looked exactly alike, taking after our Father with his blue hair and blue eyes. The smell of breakfast came wafting into my nose as I stepped out of my room.

"Koizora, you should have been down here thirty minutes ago," my dad grumbled.

"Oh, Grimm, be quiet," Karin growled which made him turn to her and whine like he so often did.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm not the one being late here!" he ranted, making Karin roll her eyes.

"And you, sir, never had to go to school. Besides, do you know how many times I was late for school when I was their age. At least they get there at all." With that, Grimmjow glared at me.

"What?" I muttered. "Its not my fault your dumb," I said with a straight face.

"Why, you little! And to think you were actually a _nice _baby."

"Ahh, the key word there, _Grimm,_" I said, mimicking the way my mom said his nickname. "Baby, not a care in the world."

"That's Dad to you, brat," he replied.

"Grimm!" my mom snapped at him while this whole time Grimmji dat quietly, eating his breakfast...something I had wanted to do. "Don't talk to Koi that way," she growled at him. He just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Come on, sis. We gotta get goin'," Grimmji muttered and I nodded, grabbing my bag from the floor. Grimmjow stood up and walked over to us, ruffling both of our hair at the same time.

"Have fun, kids."

"Right, 'cause school is always "fun"," I replied.

"Bye, Mom, Dad," was Grimmji's reply. We left the house, stepping out into the warm but soft air.

We had walked a mile, another mile to go, when I heard someone scream, "Koizooooraaaa!" was my only warning before a pair of arms rapped around my neck and knocked my over, the person laying on top of me.

"Kayakazo, I have told you a number of times, do not tackle me. Its bothersome," I grumbled, standing up.

"Huh? Oh, right! You did tell me that," she said, rubbing her chin. "But hey, I told you to call me Mizu, not my last name," she whined, following me and Grimmji while we walked off. "So," she said, linking arms with Grimmji, "how was your summer, Grimmji?"

"That's Jaegerjaquez-san to you, Kayakazo-chan," he told her and she pouted at that.

"Not you tooo!"

"How did we start hanging out with her again, Grimmji?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I believe it was her that started hanging _on us,_" he muttered, holding up the arm that she clung to, and I did something I hadn't done in a long time. Smile. Which made Grimmji smile too.

"You guys are so mean!"

"Oi! Its Grimmji and Koizora!" a girl cried when we walked the first step that led into the school building.

"So cool!" Kayazako ran off with some of her friends and we were joined by two off our actual friends.

"Yo," Ishido greeted. **(Note: Ishido is their childhood friend. He's got white hair that gave him the nick name Ice, and is also very popular with everyone. But also loves to leave a trail of broken hearts)**

"Hey, guys," Mizidu said. **(Note: Mizidu is their cousin, Ichigo and Rukia's daughter. She is spunky and is also popular)**

"Hey," Grimmji said back.

"Look! They're all together!"

"So cool!" I heard one of them sigh.

**Heyo! I know its short but I wanted to know if anyone liked it. I already have a lot more written, so review away and if you like it I'll post the rest! :)**


End file.
